


i'm in love with you (i belong to you)

by heartshapedhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Boys in Skirts, Everyone Loves Han Jisung | Han, Gen, Han Jisung | Han in a Skirt, Han Jisung | Han-centric, He's Baby, Kisses, M/M, Pacifiers, Praise, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Han Jisung | Han, age regressor han jisung, agere, but oh well, caregiver stray kids, everyone is in love with jiji, everyone point and laugh, hannie loves being called princess, i don't make the rules, it's really soft, jisung is stray kids baby, little jisung makes an appearance, little!jisung, more like jiji taking his boyfriends sweaters, no beta we die like men, sharing sweaters, they're all dating - Freeform, they're whipped, totally not situations i have pictured in my head with the girl i like, very self indulgent, yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedhannie/pseuds/heartshapedhannie
Summary: ❛ more than summer and afternoons ❜just soft one shots of jisung being stray kids' baby.completely self indulgent.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	1. sing me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft seungsung cuddles

jisung yawned softly, rubbing his eyes sleepily with the backs of his hands. he was exhausted. whining quietly, he held onto his plushie tight. 

"what's wrong, baby?" seungmin's voice cuts through the older but smaller boys thoughts. jisung made a small surprised noise. "are you alright, doll?" he asks again after being met only with wide eyes from the other boy.

"sleepy, minnie…" jisungs voice was small, and he was rubbing at his eyes again. 

"oh a sleepy boy? it is pretty late! do you want minnie to get you ready for bed and snuggle?" jisung nodded slowly and struggled to keep his head up as he reached up for seungmin to lift him off the ground. 

"pretty baby. let's get you all ready for sleep, huh, darling?" seungmin quickly scooped up the smaller boy into his arms and brought him to his room. "gonna dress you up for bed now." he waited for jisung to look up at him and give him a nod before he began undressing him from his day clothes. 

jisung laid on the bed, humming softly and waiting for the younger to come help him get dressed. seungmin returned with a big sweater and a pair of shorts. he smiled down at jisung and poked his cheek softly. "boop" 

"gah!" jisung giggled and seungmin cooed at the small boys gummy smile. he quickly dressed him in his pajamas and wrapped him in his favourite blankie, purple littered with yellow stars. 

"do you… hmmm… baby do you want a bedtime story?" seungmin said, climbing into the bed and opening his arms for jisung to come sit in his arms. han crawled into his arms before shaking his head. "no story, hannie?"

"sing me… please…?" 

"of course i'll sing for you, baby, c'mon." seungmin shuffled, getting himself and the boy in his arms comfortable. he put on a playlist, quietly, starting to hum along to the song. jisung snuggled closer to him babbling softly and happily, making seungmin coo gently. the younger put his hand in the olders hair softly and ran his fingers through it, slipping through the knots easily. he sang softly. his smile only grows when he sees that the smaller male had fallen asleep. 

"goodnight sungie. i love you my beautiful boy." 

seungmin didn't dare move. because his baby was in his lap and he was far too cute to disturb.


	2. princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is hyunjin's little princess.  
> (tiny hannie!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this, it actually means a lot. this is very self indulgent and i wasn't expecting people to read it. i'm sorry i project onto jisung a lot, and i hope you all love little jiji as much as i do.

"jinnie jinnie jinnie!" hyunjin heard from the doorway and looked up to see jisung bouncing into the kitchen. 

"baby baby baby! whatcha doing sweetie?" hyunjin put his phone down and opened his arms, wrapping them around the younger boy. 

"nuffin..." jisung said softly, burying his face in the olders chest. "small."

"ooh. baby sungie came to say hi, hmm?" jisung whined and squirmed. "what's wrong sunshine?" 

"jiji play.. please…?" 

"of course jiji can play!! what does my baby wanna play, hmm?"

"play…. princess…" jisung mumbled quietly. 

"baby i didn't hear you. can you speak up doll."

"wan… jiji wanna be princess." jisung looked up at hyunjin, wide doe eyes blinking softly. he looked up at the older male with a shy almost embarrassed look, hoping that he wouldn't laugh in his face.

"oh. well why didn't you say it louder the first time, hannie. you're a pretty pretty princess."

"jiji pretty..?" 

"so pretty love." 

jisung beamed at hyunjins words and hugged the older tighter. "i go dress up."

"do you need help, sweetheart?" 

"no jinnie, wan be a surprise!!" 

"okay, bub. but if you need me i'll be here." hyunjin chuckled softly, picking up his phone again as jisung ran off. he heard shuffling around, followed by a frustrated whine, followed by a cry.

hyunjin tossed his phone on the table, a little too hard but it didn't matter anymore, he needed to go check on jisung. he ran to the room where sungie was and found the little standing there crying. his knees wobbling as he had a difficult time holding himself up. 

"oh ji. what's wrong. can you talk to me baby?" jisung just cried out, his legs finally giving out and him almost falling on the floor, if it weren't for hyunjin catching him and lifting him into his arms. "did you regress smaller baby?" he asked softly, knowing that he had. jisung just cried softly, his tears starting to slow as he melted into hyunjin's touch. hyunjin hummed softly, kissing the boys head. 

"i've got you, princess. let's get you in your pretty outfit huh?" hyunjin went to place jisung on the bed but the boy whined when he was set down. "princess. i've got to set you down so you can get all pretty baby. do you want me to get you your paci?" 

jisung whined softly when he was placed on the bed and made a small noise of surprise when hyunjin guided the yellow piece of plastic into his mouth. he looked up at jinnie and nodded softly, before reaching up and putting a hand on the pacifier. 

hyunjin smiled fondly, cooing at the little and then going to grab the cute little outfit jisung was trying to dress himself into. "let's get the princess all dressed up!" he said, helping the small boy out of his clothes and then slowly dressing him up. he put the onesie on him and grinned at how soft and small he looked, before pulling on the tutu. 

jisung was quiet other than the soft suckling noises from his pacifier. "you're all dressed, my princess! you look so pretty" 

hyunjin cooed again, jisung giggling softly as he tickled him, before lifting the smaller boy up again. "wanna go build some blocks, doll?" jisung just laid his head on hyunjins shoulder and let him carry him. 

he was set in hyunjin's lap on the floor as the older took blocks out of the bin. he handed them to the younger, who took his pacifier out of his mouth and tried to replace it with the block. 

"baby! you're supposed to build not eat them, honey."

han made a soft noise and put his pacifier back in his mouth before reaching forward to place a block on the tower. he clapped to himself happily and hyunjin just smiled. 

he loved seeing jisung happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is short! i'm very sleepy and somewhat in my own headspace as i'm writing this. haha. anyway baby jiji loves you!!!


	3. little love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and jisung find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the greatest, i'm sorry but have some chansung lovin!

chan hummed to himself as he tapped away at his computer in an effort to try and get at least something done. he looked up quickly, looking around. nobody was around. it was far too quiet. he slumped down into the couch and sighed heavily. 

he'd been so busy lately and he was stressed out about it. he looked up again, as he heard the door to the dorm open and slam shut. he was fully prepared to help whoever it was from a meltdown. chan's face softened when he saw it was jisung.

"hi baby... are you okay?" 

"'m fine channie. just a bit irked." he said softly, glancing at chan's computer. "did i distract you. i didn't mean to." 

"no you're fine baby. do you want to talk about what's got you upset?"

"no. are you okay."

"baby i'm fine."

"chan…"

"sungie. i'm fine. just a bit stressed. you're more important."

"chan."

"jisung. let me help you, baby." he pulled the younger boy into his lap and hugged him softly. 

"but… i want to help you. i want to make you feel better." jisung whispered, leaning his forehead on chan's. the small tone of jisung's voice made chan melt. he didn't say anything for a few minutes and just held the boy close to him. 

"baby?"

"mmm.."

"you being here makes me feel better." chan whispered. jisung made a small happy noise, wiggling in chan's arms. "you're my boy. and i am gonna make sure you're doing good because that makes me feel good, hannie."

"mean it…?"

"i do, baby. of course i mean it." 

jisung squirmed happily, humming. "channie do work… nd cuddle jiji..?" the eldest noticed the change in his voice and the nickname he used for himself. 

"ji are you little, honey?"

"kinda…"

"that's okay! why don't i put on a movie and we can snuggle and i'll finish up my work while we watch, how bout that?"

"tangled..? we watch tangled?"

"of course, ji. why don't you go get in comfier clothes while i get the movie set up." 

jisung nodded happily and scrambled out of chan's lap, running into chan's room. chan laughed to himself, cause he knew the boy was going to swipe away one of his hoodies. he set up the movie on the tv and went to check on jisung. 

the boy was grabbing his plushie and his pacifier. he looked up at chan with a gummy smile, before waddling over to the boy in the doorway. chan smiled softly, lifting jisung up into his arms and carrying him back into the living room. 

"thank you baby. for making me feel better." he whispered into jisungs hair, placing him next to him on the sofa and starting the movie.


	4. not a chapter! but a chapter is coming!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter but please read!

hey hi, so i'm sorry for no updates recently i've been kinda busy with work and college but i'm working on a new part!! and i wanted to ask you guys for your help with some requests, as i am going through a bit of a writers block! thank you for your time,

xx, felix<3

p.s. if you'd like to follow me on twitter you can do so:[here.](https://mobile.twitter.com/PUPPYSUNGIE)


End file.
